Fallout: Terra Australis
by leady129
Summary: An Australian themed take on the Fallout Universe as a mission across the Outback reveals hidden dangers and insurmountable odds. Written in film script format.


The following script was originally written to serve as a pilot for a seven part web series which has unfortunately been dead now for quite some time. Given its age, I see no problem putting it up here. While the script is my own, additional writing credits do need to go to the series creator as well as a co-writer who helped develop the overarching story.

Hope you enjoy our take on an Australian themed Fallout.

* * *

><p><span>EXT. NEVADA DESERT, DESOLATE DESERT – DAY<span>

_Barren, desolate landscape fills the screen. Only a few lonely trees break up the flat ground right through until the mountains rising up far in the distance. Nothing moves, even as a soft breeze is heard whispering across the area._

**COMMANDER (V.O)**

War.

_Even as the line is spoken a loud roaring can be heard. Emerging from screen right a fighter jet shoots through the sky. The camera follows its path, panning to reveal an active airfield_.

INT. NEVADA AIRFIELD, COMMANDER'S OFFICE – DAY

_The COMMANDER (late 40's/ early 50's) is sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair. He's hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him._

**COMMANDER**

War never changes.

_Over by the wide window on the other side on the office, this comment catches the attention of a second man stood in the room._

_JENSON (mid 30's) turns away from the glass and raises an eyebrow at the Commander. In his hands, he's fiddling with a SMALL COLORED BOX, twisting it around, but not really paying any real attention to it._

**JENSON**

You're getting old, Commander.

_He begins to slowly cross the room towards the Commander, placing the box on the only DESK in the room as he passes it._

**JENSON (cont.)**

War changes borders. War changes leaders. Hell, war… War changes the world.

_The commander allows himself a small smile at Jenson's comments. He looks up at Jenson who is now stood a few feet in front of him._

**COMMANDER**

It seems man's greatest mistake is thinking the world needs changing.

**JENSON**

Oh? We live in a perfect world do we? Canada has just been wiped off the map. China has finally decided it's far too big for its own borders, and somewhere in the Middle East, some rich, lucky bastard is holding our last reserves of fuel hostage.

_His speech is broken by the Commander's phone, which suddenly springs to life._

**JENSON**

Oh look. That must be him now.

_The Commander slowly pulls himself up from the chair he was sat in and makes his way towards the ringing phone. He only makes it about half way across the room however, when a second ring joins the first._

_The commander reaches into his leg pocket and pulls out a ringing mobile phone._

_As he holds it up to see who's calling, a third phone joins the fray. Jenson pulls out his mobile and flicks open the screen._

_This seems to cue every other phone in the building. Outside of the office tens of phones can all be heard, screaming to be answered._

_The initial phone on the Commanders desk continues to ring, ignored, as the Commander and Jenson turn back towards the door leading out of the office, drawn by the symphony of ring tones._

_The Commander brings his attention back to his mobile. There is no number displayed, it's an Unknown caller._

_Pushing the green answer button, he holds the mobile to his ear._

**COMMANDER**

Yes?

_For a moment he listens to the unheard voice on the other end. All of a sudden his face seems to go limp. His cheeks turn a pale white as the blood leaves them. His expression is replaced by one of horror._

_Slipping out of his fingers, his phone hits the floor by his feet._

_Ignoring everything else completely, the Commander walks forwards towards the wide window, passing Jenson, who is too focused on the Commander to answer his own phone._

**JENSON**

Commander?

_The Commander doesn't respond, stopping at the window and gazing out at the landscape._

03. EXT. EARTH, SPACE – DAY

_The camera zooms back, moving upwards and shifts to a shot of the United States from the air. All over the country, numerous nuclear explosions can be seen, with mushroom clouds forming over the points of origin. As the Earth spins, it is revealed that this is not just contained to the United States. Europe, Asia and Australia are all bombarded with these devastating explosions._

_As the camera zooms out into space, the Earth burns._

**FALLOUT: TERRA AUSTRALIS**

04. EXT. SOUTHBANK OUTSKIRTS, TEMPORARY CAMP – MORNING

_(For a traditional Fallout style opening, the following scene can be accompanied by ye-olde-jazz or light blue's music.)_

_Time has slowed to a crawl as the audience is introduced to OLIVIA (late teen, slender) via a deep and bloody BULLET WOUND, piercing through her lower abdomen. She clutches her belly either side of the wound not able to bring herself to actually put any pressure on it. Tears run down her face as she cries out in pain and leans back onto CASH (early 20's), who has just caught her, mid fall._

_To her side DAWN (late 20's, athletic, dark skin) is racing into the scene to examine the wound. She grabs the side of Olivia's face and tries to calm her down as she lightly pushes down on the bullet hole._

_Panning back, the audience is introduced to BOGART (mid to late thirties, rugged, athletic) who swings around, holding a SHOTGUN to point it at the unseen shooter. Pumping the shotgun, he aims and squeezes on the trigger._

_Black._

05. EXT. DESERT, ROCKY OUTCROP – DAY

_BOGART walks through the outcrop with purpose. He carries a pistol holstered by his hips. Pouches attached to the same belt carry a range of supplies and ammunition._

_He approaches JAMES (late 30's, tall, pronounced, a character of authority) who is stood leaning against one of the taller rocks._

_As he see's Bogart approach, he straightens up and steps forwards._

**JAMES**

Bogart. Good to see you. It's been a long time.

**BOGART**

Long enough that you've forgotten; I don't do this anymore.

**JAMES**

Bogart. You're the best person I know for the job. And we're paying.

_James reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a small BAG full of CAPS._

**JAMES (cont.)**

Twenty now. Eight-hundred when you've completed the mission.

**BOGART**

(Suspicious) What do you want, James?

**JAMES**

There's a package, moving across the outback.

**BOGART**

What is this package?

**JAMES**

Don't know, don't care. But the Commonwealth want it. And anything the Commonwealth wants, we want first.

**BOGART**

So how exactly am I meant to know what it is I'm tracking?

_James reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, rolled up piece of PAPER._

**JAMES**

It will be marked, with this.

_He passes the paper to Bogart, who rolls it out, revealing an INSIGNIA drawn onto the yellowed surface._

**JAMES**

So are you in?

**BOGART**

You'll get your package. I'll meet you back here in three weeks.

_Bogart turns and begins to walk away, but he's stopped as James calls back to him._

**JAMES**

No.

_Bogart slowly turns back._

**JAMES**

You're not going to steal it. I need you to make sure it reaches its destination. We'll be waiting.

_James turns away from Bogart to point north._

**JAMES**

I suggest you start your search north. It was last seen in…

_He stops as he turns back to find the outcrop empty._

06. EXT. DESERT, VARIOUS – DAY

_Bogart wanders across the empty landscape. Only occasionally stopping to set up a small camp._

_He procures his food by shooting small wild animals he encounters, such as rats before cooking it slowly in the coals of a small fire._

07. EXT. SMALL TOWNSHIP, VARIOUS – DAY

_Wandering through a SMALL TOWN he is clearly known and regarded as an outsider, receiving a number of strange and suspicious looks from the people he walks past._

08. INT. SMALL TOWNSHIP, BAR – DAY

_A small, dirty looking bar. Relics from Australia's past hang from the walls as well as a torn and almost unrecognisable flag. A small generator powers a fridge half full of NUKA-COLA. Behind the bar GRAEME (late 50's, greying) serves a dark brown SUBSTANCE to a customer._

_Bogart places himself in front of the bar, attracting Graeme's attention immediately._

**GRAEME**

It's been a while since I've seen you around here. What will it be? Whiskey?

**BOGART**

No. Not today.

**GRAEME**

A Cola then? You would not believe my luck, lately. Found a stash out in the mountains the other week. A dozen containers. I normally have to reply on the traders to get that stuff.

**BOGART**

No. I need to know something, though. Have you seen anyone new passing through?

**GRAEME**

Every day. The usual assortment of Commonwealth agents, of course. There was a young couple came in for a drink a few days back. Nothing out of the ordinary.

**BOGART**

Did the couple have anything on them?

**GRAEME**

Just the clothes on their backs. Why are you so interest…

_Graeme is cut off by a call from the front of the bar._

**FROST**

Bogart!

_Bogart spins around towards FROST (early thirties, tall and thin, has a cowboy look about him), who is stood in front of the only door with BENJAMIN and ANDY._

**FROST**

I've been waiting for you.

_Reaching into his jacket, Frost pulls out a PISTOL and aims it at Bogart. Benjamin pulls out a shotgun and Andy pulls a rifle from his back, but both hold their guns pointed at the ground._

**FROST**

Five years ago. You killed my brother.

**BOGART**

You're brother was in my way.

**FROST**

My brother had nothing to do with what happened to you. But you put a bullet in his face anyway.

**BOGART**

He shouldn't have tried to stop me.

**FROST**

Yeah? Well now there's no-one here to stop me.

_He cocks the pistol._

_Reaching behind him, Bogart grabs a glass Nuka-Cola bottle and flings it at Frost, hitting his pistol and knocking off his aim at the same moment Frost fires, causing the bullet to fly wide._

_Hopping off of his stool, Bogart pulls out his own pistol, aims it forwards and fires off two shots at Benjamin and Andy as they both raise their guns towards him. The two men fall to the ground, dead._

_Frost brings his arm back around to aim his gun at Bogart, however in the short amount of time that has passed, Bogart has covered the distance between them and grabs Frost's gun arm with his right hand, holding it off to the side._

_Swinging his head forwards, Bogart's forehead collides with Frost's nose, causing the gunslinger to stumble backwards._

_Keeping a firm grip on Frost's arm, Bogart swings him around, twisting Frost's arm against his back and pushes him forwards until they hit a nearby table. Frost's face hits the top of the table as he ends up bent over its edge._

_Spinning his pistol around in his left hand, Bogart uses the grip to club Frost over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious._

_It over in a matter of seconds and there's a beat of silence as the bar's patrons all watch Bogart straighten himself up and reach into Frost's jacket, pulling out a handful of caps._

_He tosses the caps to Graeme and strides out the door._

_Graeme looks down at the caps in his hand before turning his gaze to his fridge. Frost's wide bullet has smashed through the glass and destroyed a good portion of the bottles._

09. EXT. DESERT, VARIOUS – DAY

_Bogart wanders through the flat, barren landscape heading towards an unknown goal. He's seen drinking from a WATER BOTTLE and pulls out a small, dirty COMPASS to orientate himself._

10. EXT. DESERT, SMALL BOWL – DAY

_Bogart is passing a small rise in the landscape when he hears someone cry out. Turning his head towards the noise he grabs his pistol and makes his way up the low rise._

_At the peak, the landscape dips down into a natural bowl. Near the middle is a BANDIT LEADER stood in front of ANNA, who is gripping onto a small SACK, both hands wrapped protectively around it. She's being held around the waist by a second bandit. Four more surround them._

_Anna struggles against the bandit holding her, but refuses to let go of the sack._

**ANNA**

Get off of me. I've already given you all my caps.

**BANDIT LEADER**

True. And a fantastic donation it was. But I said 'Give me everything you have'.

**ANNA**

No. No, you can't have this.

**BANDIT LEADER**

(mockingly) I can't?

_He reaches forwards and yanks the sack out of Anna's hands._

_She yells out and struggles harder against the bandit holding her._

**BANDIT LEADER**

It's heavy. Must be valuable.

_He reaches into the sack and pulls out a METAL CONTAINER about a foot high and half again as long. Two clasps hold the top closed._

_The Bandit leader places the box on the ground and prepares to open it, however just as he wraps his fingers around the clasps', a gunshot rings out._

_Snapping his head up, he quickly scans the area, searching for the source of the noise before looking up at Anna and the Bandit holding her._

_A soft groan comes from the Bandit and a trickle of blood runs out of his mouth. Another trickle comes from the bullet hole in the side of his head._

_Slowly the bandit falls to the side, still gripping Anna and taking her down with him. She lets out a shriek as she falls to the ground._

_The remaining bandits spring to life, waving the weapons around the area, searching for the source of the gunshot. The Bandit Leader abandons the container to pull out a shotgun and does the same._

_Another shot rings out and one of the bandits drops to the ground. The remaining bandits respond and fire at the area the bullet came from._

_Just below the ridge, Bogart lies on his back against the ground as bullets kick up tufts of dirt only a few feet above his head._

_After a few moments, the gunfire stops replaced by the noise of running feet. Bogart rolls onto his stomach and waits for the first bandit to appear._

_The three remaining bandits appear at practically the same time. Bogart fires off a shot with his pistol, hitting one of them between the eyes. The bandit drops to the ground._

_The other two immediately aim their weapons and fire off a round as Bogart leaps to his feet and rushes forwards towards the nearest._

_Knocking the rifle to one side with his left hand, he brings his right around in a fist, smashing it into the bandits face. The bandit falls backwards._

_Turning his attention to the final bandit, Bogart ducks as the bandit fires off a round. One his journey down, Bogart pulls a knife out of its sheath on his jacket and thrusts it forwards as he comes back up again, stabbing the bandit in the chest._

_As the bandit sinks to the ground a shotgun blast rings out, causing Bogart to drop to the ground, back behind the safety of the bowls edge._

_He's aiming his pistol forwards as he rises again. In the middle of the bowl the Bandit leader keeps his shotgun trained on Bogart. Not too far away, Anna is just managing to get herself free of the dead bandits death grip on her._

_Bogart and the Bandit leader eye each other off as Bogart slowly moves into the bowl, towards the leader._

**BOGART**

I think you've terrorized the young girl enough.

**BANDIT LEADER**

Who? This one?

_The bandit leader darts forwards and grabs Anna, pulling her close into him as he holds the shotgun up with one hand, pointed at Bogart._

_Bogart rolls his eyes and re-aligns his pistol, ready to take the shot, despite the hostage in front of the bandit. A gunshot rings out._

_Grunting with surprise, Bogart stumbles back a number of steps as a bullet hole appears in his side. Swinging his pistol around he aims it up at the bandit he smashed in the face earlier and fires off a shot. The bullet hits the bandit in the shoulder and he falls back, out of sight._

_Meanwhile Anna stamps down on the bandit leaders foot. Though far from incapacitating, the sudden jolt of pain is enough for him to loosen his grip, allowing her to slip out._

_Using his now free hand to hold the shotgun properly, the bandit leader aims at Bogart. Quickly swinging his arm back around, Bogart gets his shot off first, and the bullet hits the bandit leaders hand._

_The shotgun falls to the ground and the leader cries out in pain. A second shot enters his knee and he falls to the ground._

_Holding a hand over his newly acquired wound, Bogart strides over to the bandit leader, who is laying on his back in the dust?_

**BANDIT LEADER**

Who the hell are you?

**BOGART**

Justice.

_Pointing the pistol straight at the bandit's forehead, he fires._

_Wincing slightly as he puts pressure on his wound, Bogart spins around towards Anna, who is hunched over the metal container._

_Satisfied that both locks are still closed, she raises her head to look at Bogart._

**ANNA**

Thank you. You saved my life. And… oh my God, you're hurt.

**BOGART**

I'm fine.

_Anna leaves the container for a moment to move towards Bogart, examining his wound._

**ANNA**

Oh, wow. That wound looks really deep. You need to get that looked at before it becomes infected.

**BOGART**

I said I'm fine. What's in the box?

**ANNA**

(defensively) … … None of your business.

_Pushing past Anna, Bogart pulls out the rolled up paper that James gave him earlier and takes a good look at the insignia drawn onto it._

_Reaching the container he picks it up, spinning it in his hands and examining each side closely. Anna is clearly ready to protest, but doesn't have it in her to fight back._

_Satisfied that the insignia appears nowhere on the container, Bogart passes it to Anna._

**BOGART**

You're right. It's not.

_A mixture of confusion and relief crosses Anna's face._

**ANNA**

You know, there's a town about half a day that way. (She points) Or… maybe it was that way.

**BOGART**

It's southwest. I'm not going that way.

**ANNA**

I really think…

_She's stopped by a stern look from Bogart._

**ANNA**

Fine. Suit yourself.

_Bogart turns and begins to walk away._

**ANNA**

What _was_ your name?

**BOGART**

(playfully) None of your business.

_He walks off into the desert leaving Anna stood alone. She looks around, clearly unsure as to which direction she needs to go in._

11. EXT. DESERT, VARIOUS – DAY

_Bogart continues to walk through the desert, one hand placed firmly on his wound. It doesn't seem to be slowing him, although the occasional wince betrays the pain that it is causing him._

_He drains the remainder of the water bottle and ploughs on, determined to make as much distance as he can._

_Peeling his hand away from the wound, he pours a portion of another water bottle over his bloody palm, and another portion over the wound before continuing to move on._

_The sun beats down on him, draining him of his already dwindling energy._

12. EXT. DESERT, OPEN PLAIN – AFTERNOON

_Bogart raises a hand to his eyes and shields them from the sun as he examines the vast desert landscape. He opens up a water bottle but accidentally drops it, spilling its valuable contents over the ground._

_At last, a mixture of heat and the wound gets the better of him and he slips sideways, hitting the ground and laying, motionless on his back._

13. EXT. DESERT, OPEN PLAIN – EVENING

_Bogart only sees, flashes of the next scene, with the audio and dialogue telling most of the story._

_Footsteps approach and a voice rings out._

**ANNA**

Oh my God… Hello… Hello… Are you still alive… … come on, wake up… … bloody, stubborn men. And they wonder why our population started shrinking…

_Looking around for something to treat or place over Bogart's wound, she grabs the bottom of her shirt and using his knife, tears a large chunk from it to use as a makeshift bandage._

**ANNA**

Hello?.. Hello!

_Bogart blacks out._

14. EXT. DESERT, OPEN PLAIN – NIGHT

_Bogart slowly opens his eyes. He stares at the sky for a moment. The moon bounces back enough light for the landscape immediately around him to be somewhat visible._

_Just off to his side, Anna is sat on the ground, her face bathed in a dim light coming off of a PIPBOY attached to her wrist. She hasn't yet noticed that he's awake._

**BOGART**

Vault dweller.

_Hearing his voice, her head snaps up and she starts to pull her shirt back over her wrist to hide the Pipboy. After a moment however, she accepts that she's been caught and rolls the sleeve back up, exposing the device._

**ANNA**

Until recently.

_Bogart starts to sit up, wincing uncomfortably as he does. In response, Anna shuffles over to him._

**ANNA**

Whoa. Take it easy. I've cleaned the wound, but you are really going to want to get some medical attention. I can normally fix almost anything with the right equipment but… I've been travelling light lately.

**BOGART**

That box of your was far from light.

_Anna glances back at the container, sat only a few feet away._

**ANNA**

Yeah. I could… really use a hand with that.

_He gives him a suggestive look, seeing if he'll cotton on to what she's suggesting. He does._

**BOGART**

No. I can't. I travel alone.

**ANNA**

We saw how well that worked out for you. I practically stumbled over you. We're obviously both headed in the same direction.

**BOGART**

It's not going to happen.

_Anna raises her Pipboy and fiddles with the dials for a moment._

**ANNA**

Well, if nothing else. My map is saying that there's a hospital not far from here. (indicates on the small screen) You managed to go through most of my water so I need to restock. Let me take you there.

**BOGART**

It's too far out of my way.

**ANNA**

Hey. You saved my life earlier today. Could you let me return the favour?

_A pause._

**BOGART**

(Defeated) Fine. But then we split.

**ANNA**

OK. We'll head there tomorrow morning. For now, you're really going to want to get some sleep. I'm Anna, by the way.

**BOGART**

Bogart.

_With nothing better to do, Bogart slowly allows himself to lower back onto the ground. He turns his head towards Anna._

_Letting out a yawn, Anna raises her arms above her head and stretches her shoulders._

_On the ground Bogart's face changes to one of disbelief._

_Underneath the torn section of Anna's shirt, a TATTOO is revealed on her side. Only the bottom half is visible as she stretches, but it is definitely the same insignia that Bogart has been searching for._

-End Episode 1


End file.
